Wavelength-division multiplexed (WDM) and dense wavelength-division multiplexed (DWDM) optical networks are optical networks in which optical signals at different wavelengths may be transmitted over a common or shared optical fiber. Each wavelength defines a particular optical communication channel. DWDM optical networks allow for high data rates, multiplexing, switch management, supervision, and survivability of optical channels and signals. Given their high data rates, DWDM optical networks are well suited for applications involving data transmissions across great distances.